1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ahead suspension assembly incorporated in a recording medium drive such as a hard disk drive, HDD.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-57032, a head suspension assembly is utilized in a hard disk drive, for example. The head suspension assembly includes a base. A load beam is located in front of the base at a position distanced from the base. A leaf spring serves to connect the rear end of the load beam to the front end of the base. The load beam receives a limiter extending from the front end of the base. A head slider is supported on the front end of the load beam.
When the hard disk drive receives an impact, an inertial force acts on the load beam to bring the head slider at the front end away from the surface of the magnetic recording disk in the hard disk drive. The inertial force causes bend of the leaf spring. Since the rear end of the load beam is simply kept received on the limiter, the bend of the leaf spring leads to a shift of the load beam toward the base. This shift allows the load beam to swing up around the front end of the limiter. The head slider thus cannot sufficiently be prevented from jumping up. The leaf spring then reacts to bring the head slider into a collision against the surface of the magnetic recording disk. The collision may cause damages on the head slider and/or the magnetic recording disk.